Clueless (39 Clues fanfic)
by anne-cahill-39
Summary: Meg wins a contest and the prize is free tickets for 2 anywhere around the world forever. Now who doesn't want that? She uses her prize to visit Cahills everywhere. Will she find them? And is the clue hunt real or a bunch of fiction? UNDER EXTREME EDITING
1. Intro

**Hey you guys and gals!**

**First story sooo... sorry if there are mistakes**

**Enjoy!**

**3 Anne**

* * *

Intro:

****Almost all 39 clues characters(which I dont own)

****Characters:(these are completely mine)

Megan C. Moore (Meg): Branch Unknown; red hair,green eyes(?) ; 16

Abigail C. Smith (Abby): Branch Unknown; blonde hair, silver eyes ; 16

##Meg POV##

"And the winner of the 'ALL AROUND THE WORLD' trip for 2 is... *drum roll* Megan Moore!"

I gasped, hardly believing my good luck. A trip around the world for 2. Free tickets to anywhere for 5 years. OMG!

I called my BFFAE. or Best Friend Forever And Ever Abby and asked her to join me.

I hung up because she kept squealing in the phone. Ah. I still can't believe she's my BFFAE.

Oh well. TIME TO PACK!

Well, if you're wondering how about my school and blah,blah,blah.

Don't worry because I'll arrange for homework and tests to be emailed to me by my principal (yeah I'm a teacher's pet) and I'll be fine because seriously (sorry for bragging) I'm FREAKING SMART. I skipped 2 grades because I was SO ahead of my schoolmates.

But the reason I joined in that contest is that I wanted to prove the 39 Clues real.

I knew I was a Cahill but my parents never mentioned anything about clues or serums. I only learned of it because I always borrow the 39 Clues series and by I, i mean me and Abby.

Well, Enough chitchat I have to pack.

ADIOS!

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT ?**

**review if you have suggestions**

**I'll try to update regularly but no promises**

**Negative reviews are welcome and I'll try to improve them for the better**

**3 Anne**

P.S. This story is also on wattpad same title. Author anne_cahill_39 a.k.a. yours truly


	2. Chapter 1- Paris,France

**Yey! Another update! Is anyone reading this? please review**

* * *

###Meg P.O.V. (In front of the Eiffel Tower 12:00 PM)

"Why is it so freaking hot?" I thought to myself. My friend was in our hotel, Hotel de Paris. She's always lazy to go out and stuff but I,on the other hand is a spontaneous adventurer. If only it wasn't so hot then it would be perfect.

Then something bumped into me. Then I realized it was a someone.

She was a red-head like me and also had jade eyes also like me.

"Oof" We both said at the same time as we fell down on our butts.

I stood up then offered her a hand. She grabbed it then stood up.

We both said sorry in unison, Then we both giggled at the same time.

"Hi I'm Megan Moore." I introduced.

She said "Well nice to meet you 'twin' I'm Amy Cahill."

I was taken aback. Right in front of me was Amy Cahill, AMY CAHILL. From the 39 Clues. I was freaking out but was trying not to show it.

I regained my composure then said " Well 'twin' How about we schedule another meeting later? How about a dinner my treat. "

"OK" she I mean Amy replied.

"See you at Cafe DE Flours. 7:00 PM"

"See you!" We said at the same time again

_LATER_ (Hotel DE Paris rm. 39 1:00 PM)

"OMYGOD I cannot believe you just met a CAHILL. A CAHILL. This is what we've been waiting for." Abby kept screaming.

And again I can't believe I'm friends with her. She's loud and outgoing. While I'm quiet and reserved. We both loved reading the 39 Clues.

"Alright Abby alright. Stop screaming! I'm going to tell you something."

She stopped screaming. Then said "What what is it?"

" A few years ago around 2009 I learned that my C. means Cahill and well," I stopped for dramatic effects. " I also learned that your C. means the same."

"OMYGOD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" She screamed.

" Your mom told me not to until we were 16 okay?!"

She thought for a while. Which is unusual because she's an 'Act now Ask Questions Later' Kind of person. Like the Tomas.

I was surprised when she said: "Well that means were cousins right?

"YES YES WE Are!" I screamed while hugging her.

Her eyes were wide. I guess she didn't expect that.

* * *

**Well, Did you like it?**

**Review, review , review!**

**3 Anne**


	3. Chapter 2- Do we really have to?

**I am so, so, sorry I didn't update last Friday like I promised guys!**

**I, Unfortunately cannot tell you the reason because it's kinda weird**

**Well, enough talking ~ ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S. This story happens in between book 9 and 10 forgot to tell you earlier sorry...**

**I also almost forgot: I don't own 39 clues or ninja gaiden sigma plus 2 .**

* * *

~~~~Dan P.O.V. (12:30 PM In Front of the Eiffel Tower)~~~~

"Do we really have to go, Amy?"

She looked at me with her expression like Aunt Beatrice whenever I complain.

"Of course we do! We're on a MISSION for crying out loud Dan!"

Whoa,That was weird Amy usually wasn't THIS cranky unless...

I looked at my phone's calendar and understood.

It was her time of the month.

Note to Self: Do not mess with her when it's her time.

"Uhhh.. Amy OK, just chill. OK fine let's go!"

While we were walking towards the Eiffel Tower, Amy was smirking. You know the kind of smirk when you just accomplished something impossible.

I asked Amy; "Why exactly do we need to meet Fiske?"

She answered: " Uh remember the mission we're in the. "

i nodded. " the one about an agent right?" I tried to remember the briefing but I was too busy playing my PS Vita.

^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^ (Attleboro stronghold 3 days earlier)

'' Dan will you please listen to our briefing for just a second?!" Amy whispered to me.

We were sitting on chairs facing a large computer screen.

We meaning me,my sister,Nellie and Fiske.

We were being briefed for our first mission as Madrigals.

I felt Older than I was because

1) I was a Madrigal

2) We were on our first mission briefing (cool!)

and 3) I"M A FREAKING MADRIGAL!

Too bad I was busy playing Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus 2 than paying attention"

I just heard a few points like we were supposed to find new agent and go to Paris and she looks like Amy and that's about it

At last that briefing ended and we boarded a plane to Paris

^^^^^^^End of flashback^^^^^^^^^^^

Amy was giving me a disappointed look. "You weren't listening were you"

No comment from me.

She sighed. "when will you learn Dan?"

I said sarcastically: "ask me that again tomorrow dear sister."

I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

When we reached the top we found Uncle Fiske. I said hi then went to the edge while they talked.

The view was scary

I started to use the telescope. Looking to different far away views.

My view went to down the road.

I saw a red-headed girl talking to the Cobras.

I zoomed in. Then I saw her face. She looked EXACTLY like Amy.

Whoa, wait. Like Amy? wasn't that what their agent looked like?

(Dan in freaking out mode...)

"Amy,Fiske!" I ran over to them and said:

"Remember the agent we're supposed to look for?"

They nodded.

"I just saw her through the telescope talking to the COBRAS!"

Amy looked at first annoyed having been interrupted then she was alarmed.

She said to Fiske "Sorry but we have to run Uncle!"

Her nodded. Then we ran down the freaking stairs.

Wondering what the heck they were talking about.

**Sorry again for the late update guys and REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3- Sleeping serum

**so i updated Please please PLEASE review.**

* * *

$$Natalie P.O.V. (12:30 In front of the Eiffel Tower)$$

Ugh... Americans are so uncouth. I mean look at this girl! Wearing cheap brands that look like they came straight from the discount counter! But... They do bring out the color of her eyes... Wait... DID I JUST SAY THAT?!

Ugghhhh... back to reality.

I am 99% sure we were first.

By that I mean first to get to the girl. I do not know why this girl is such a fuss!

Every branch is fighting for the girl. ALL BRANCHES. Lucian,Ekaterina,Janus, and Tomas and.. the Madrigals. I suppose, IF they're even a branch. But if they are then we don't stand a chance. madrigals are more secretive than Lucians. Omigod. I am going soft. Kabras are winners, Kabras are winners.

Well our original plan was to invite her to a dinner. It doesn't sound like she is agreeing from Ian's conversation with her.

It went something like this.:

"Wow, we have so much in common, how about a get-to-know meeting later?"

"Sorry I already have an appointment."

"sorry for prying, but with whom?"

She seemed to hesitate. "With my... cousin, Alexandra."

Lie definitely a lie.

Running Footsteps were coming our way. I ignored them. Probably some photographers.

They were not stopping. I turned around. Amy and Daniel Cahill were running towards us.

"What *gasp* are *gasp* you doing?" Daniel screamed at me and my brother.

"talking,breathing,blinking." I said imperturbably.

Ian grabbed the girl's hand and said "Sorry but we have to go. Cheers!"

The girl was struggling but I stuck a needle in her shoulder. Sleeping Serum. Works every time. (note: meg had a jacket)

She immediately stop struggling. I was smirking then turned to the orphans and said "toddles!"

I was surprised when I heard a gasp from Ian. I saw the girl standing up but how?

She had the serum WHAT?!

"Sorry gotta run!" She shouted then grabbed Amy and Dan's hands the ran away.

I still stood there mouth opening wondering how she avoided the sleep serum.

* * *

**OOOHHHH How do you think she shook off the effects of the serum..?**

**Thank u for still reading this story**

**3 Anne**


	5. Chapter 4- Branch Unknown

**2 updates in a day! I am not so busy today but tomorrow... It's gonna be a different story.**

* * *

:::::::Third Person POV (1:00 PM unknown place):::::

" How do you think the girl managed that?" the man in black asked.

"I believe so that her jacket has something to do with it." The lawyer answered.

"According to sources, her jacket has titanium lining." Erasmus answered matter-of-factly.

"What?! How is that possible?" Fiske a.k.a. The man in black exclaimed.

"She also reinforced most of her wardrobe with hidden armor and gadgets." Erasmus added.

McIntyre,the lawyer, asked silently.: "where are we getting these info, Erasmus?"

"Amy and Dan have a recording device. I am reading the audio transcript." **(I don't know if that's even possible)**

"She seems so much of an Ekat but her adventurous spirit is so much of a Tomas." McIntyre commented.

"But according to her school report, she is a talented actress and singer." Fiske said. reading a school's database on his phone.

"She is also a consistent leader. 4 years as President. 1 year as a Vice, and 2 years as a secretary."

"She is also a part of her school's Choir, History,Math and Writing groups. She also writes several articles for a famous magazine."

"Wow, she is INCREDIBLE. What is her branch?" McIntyre asked.

"To know that, we are going to need a DNA sample, Sir" Erasmus said.

{KRINNGGGGGGGG!}

"Terribly sorry gentlemen, It's Amy." Fiske said. He answered the call.

;;;;;;;TELEPHONE CONVO;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hello? Uncle, Meg needs to talk with you. Is it fine with you?"

"Yes dear It's fine"

SHUFFLING IN BACKGROUND

"umm.. Hello? Am i talking to the man in black a.k.a. Fiske?"

"Yes this is me and may I ask, Is this conversation safe?"

"hmm. Amy and Dan are outside scanning for eavesdroppers. this line is secure and I am inside a locked bathroom now, with Ekats stalking me."

"Ok very good! So you wanted to talk to me , I presume it is important for taking so many precautions."

"Yes kinda i wanted to ask what branch am I because, I am curious to why. WHY there are Cahills stalking my each and every move."

"The reason is you have great potential, every branch wants you on their team because of your talent. your branch on the other hand is unknown. We need a DNA sample for us to determine it."

"Oh *sigh* Ok"

[door opening in Meg's line] [screaming and slamming of doors]

{END OF CONVO}

{TUT,TUT,TUT}

"The line was dropped!" Fiske exclaimed.

"Send reinforcements!" McIntyre said.

"I'll go." Erasmus answered bravely.

"ok be safe!" McIntyre and Fiske said then Erasmus hastily went out of the room.

* * *

**(Weeeeeeeeee I AM SO HYPERZZZZZZZ... )Oops sorry that was cousin right there. **

**Well did you like it? I hope so (OF COURSE THEY DID!)**

**So so sorry but can you PLEASE stop doing that. I am trying to say something here. (BOSSY GIRL)**

** ugghhhh.. well Bye! (FAREWELL)**

**3 Anne (AND MEG)**


	6. Chapter 5- Lab 39

**I'M BACK GUYS! *akward random dance***

**Thanks to AlikatCahill17 for reviewing and commenting me to update quickly. **

**Sometimes I think I'm going crazy having a reviewer that I'm letting down...**

**Well read on!**

* * *

Another boring day at Science High School. Mr. Wood was drabbling about another science topic or something. I started doodling on my notebook when the school speaker crackled to life, another announcement, meeting probably.

" Ms. Megan Starling, please go to Lab 3.9 for ameeting NOW." My bestfriend/elite Ekat, Lily Duncan announced.

My labmates stared at shock. Only elite agents were called to that Lab. Why was I, a new trainee, called?

I smirked triumphantly at Avery, the class bully who always tells me that "you are not a Cahill, why? because we've all been here ALL our lives and you've been here like, only what, 2 months?"

I started putting all my stuff in my thankfully, purple shoulder bag. ( I FRIGGING HATE YELLOW!)

I slung it over my shoulder and jumped over Avery's leg, which she was intending for me to trip. (seriously I wonder if SHE'S a Cahill.)

I ran outside, enjoying my black, wavy hair being thrown back by the wind.

My sister, Sinead said I had first hidden my hair in a red wig because I was different from the triplets.

But she convinced me to take it off. When I asked her why I can't remember anything though, she said that I had an accident and the Ekats made a serum of some kind to help me regain my memories.

They said it can take months, even YEARS for it to effect.

Usually I get visions and headaches before I drink the stuff but it goes away after I drink it.

I finally reached the lab. I opened the door.

Seeing no one, I started to close the door when I felt someone push me in and locked the door.

I started swearing VERY colorful words under my breath while picking the crappy door's lock.

After 30 seconds_

FREEDOMMMMMMMM! (Did I mention that I'm claustrophobic?)

When I was about to open the door when I turned around again to look at the lab. **(Bad choice)**

(Dont blame me! I've never entered here before!)

That's when I heard a sound..

* * *

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssss...

* * *

"Crap, sleeping gas!" I murmured while quickly covering my nose.

When I turned around, a man in black covered the doorway.

The last thing I saw was the Madrigal crest.

Then Blacknes...

* * *

"Is she out Lily?" Fiske asked the 16 y/o brown haired, brown-eyed girl.

"Yes, sir"

"Well, good job and don't blow your cover here!" He smiled to show he was joking.

He got out his phone and called Erasmus to help him carry Meg to the chopper.

They went separate ways.

Leaving a clue to Meg's whereabouts behind.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS! xD I LAB THEM BUT YOU DONT! XD**

**REVIEW? COMMENT? PLEASE? **

**LEFT MY CAPS LOK ON!**

**~ MEG**


End file.
